


Best Mistake Ever

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Best Mistake Ever

In theory, this is the kind of day she should want. Today is the wedding day of Hana Lee to Neville Vancoeur, one of the wealthiest and most eligible bachelors in Cordonia. And to top it all off, she felt assured of the thing she thinks she wants more than anything else: her parent’s approval.

Perhaps, this day isn’t exactly as she dreamed, but then again, she always felt like a happy ending wasn’t in the cards for her anyways, so she might as well cut her losses and take what she can get. She’ll never want for anything for the rest of her life; there will always be a roof over her head and food on her plate. These things are hard to come by, so she should consider herself lucky. At least, that’s what she keeps telling herself, like a mantra.

“You’ve done well, Hana,” her mother tells her before it’s time to go out, “your father and I are very proud of you.”

Hana looks over to Xinghai Lee, who nods approvingly. His eyes water ever so slightly, but he rapidly blinks and maintains his composure before taking her arm and walking her down the aisle.

There is a sea of people, most of whom mean little, if anything, to her, save for a few friendly faces: Liam, with his betrothed, Elizabeth, Maxwell, and even Drake is a welcome sight to her.

She looks at her bridesmaids Kiera, Penelope, Olivia (is she actually smiling?), but she lingers on her maid of honor, Riley. They share a longing look; the tears coming from Riley’s big, blue eyes seem to be more for herself than for Hana.

Reluctantly, she gazes into the eyes of Neville with his reptilian smile, then back to her parents. Her mother seems content, whereas her father seems stoic, but unable to directly meet her eyes.

The ceremony passes by in slow motion, like in a nightmare. She wishes she would wake up…. No! She shakes her head. It’s a terrible idea to give in to those thoughts. This is her life now, and she has to embrace that.

It’s her turn to speak; she looks at Riley and wants to run away with her, then to her parents once more, before meekly saying, “I do.”

The reception is surreal, with Hana dreading what’s to come, and once they’re in her new bedroom, she knows Neville will want to consummate.

As expected, the evening is unpleasant for her. Although she technically has consented, she doesn’t want to be with him, and while they’re “together” her mind drifts to thoughts of Riley to make the experience bearable. Her favorite memory is of playing the piano for Riley in a moment more intimate than what is currently happening to her. She remembers how special Riley always made her feel and how she could open up for the first time in her life. The fantasies in her mind lessen the impact of what is the worst night of her life.

***

She’s a few weeks into her marriage, and she wakes up with an urge to vomit. Of course, Neville pays this no mind and goes about his day. His coldness is nothing new, but Hana wonders if her fears can possibly be valid.

Once Neville is gone, she rushes to a pharmacy and brings a pregnancy test back home. There is a mixture of joy and heartbreak as a plus sign emerges; she’s always wanted to be a mother, but the thought of raising a child in a loveless marriage is tragic.

At that moment, something changes within her. Although she tolerated a life of sadness for herself among unloving parents; she refuses to put her child through the same. Her baby will grow up knowing nothing but love and encouragement, and she knows Neville will give neither.

Quickly, she packs some essentials and heads out, afraid of what Neville might do if she confronted him face to face. When she calls to inform him of her plans, he’s, predictably, infuriated. Not a single word dedicated to the welfare of their child, but rather how he’ll never give her a dime of his money. She assures him that she won’t come after his wealth, and hangs up; a tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders. It will be difficult, but for the first time in her life, she’s truly free.

***

A few months pass, and her bump is now noticeable as her baby boy grows within her. Using a loan she secured from Liam, she opened up a successful bakery, said to have the best pastries in Cordonia. At this point, her life is relatively stable, with no surprises. That is until a familiar scent hits her nose one day, and she looks up to see that flowing, brown hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin that always drives her crazy.

“Riley!” She says with a big smile on her face, “what bring you here?.”

“I’ve been looking for you, Hana,” Riley says, walking up to the counter, looking around, “I see you’re still busy here, but maybe you could stop by Valtoria when you close up.”

***

Pulling up to Valtoria, the sight is even more impressive than she remembers. Her world is very different since the last time she’s seen it. Gladys greets her at the door; it’s nice to see a familiar face. When she walks inside, she sees Riley at the top of the stairs, looking like a vision in Hana’s dreams. The Duchess descends to give Hana a tight hug, pulling away, but still holding each other close.

“So, how did you find me?” Hana asks her, “Liam promised me to keep my secret.”

Riley takes her hand and leads her up the stairs, heading to her bedroom.

“Is this ok,” the Duchess asks her as her hand hovers over the knob, only opening the door once Hana gives her approval. The room is as opulent as one would expect; only the most exquisite craftsmanship in the kingdom, with no expense, sparred. It seems a shame to leave such a grand room for one person, but Hana fears she lost that opportunity long ago.

“To answer your question,” Riley starts, “Liam remains as good as his word. Call it intuition, but I suspected once you left Neville that you hadn’t gone far, so I had Maxwell grill Elizabeth for the information until she caved and now,” the Duchess stands up, taking Hana’s hands, “I’ve found you. You and that precious child inside of you.”

Hana smiles, ‘so typical of Riley,’ she thinks to herself, 'she’s already shown more love than the boy’s father.’

“Hana,” Riley asks, “what are you going to do once the baby arrives?”

“I’ll find a way,” she responds, “no matter what, I’ll figure it out and give my son the life he deserves.”

“What if there’s already a way?” Riley asks her with a warm smile.

Hana looks around, “here? Riley, that’s sweet of you, but I can’t ask you to do that. You’ve already done enough for me and… I’m sure your spouse might not be comfortable with me residing in this duchy.”

Laughter erupts from Riley’s mouth, “I’m sorry, Hana, but you know that’s silly, right?” Riley runs her hands up Hana’s arms, resting them at her shoulders. “All this time, I’ve been waiting for you. It was always you, Hana. Even when you married that creep, I knew we would be together one day. I love you, Hana and I want to be there for you every day. I want us to embark on the journey of life together, and I want to help you raise your son as though he were my own.”

“He is your own, Riley,” Hana says tearfully, “Neville may be his blood, but you’re more his parent, and I know he’ll love you too.” She looks down, unable to meet Riley’s eyes. “I’m so sorry for all of this. I should never have listened to my parents. I should have stayed with you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Riley says, lifting up Hana’s chin, “we all make mistakes, and this angel is the byproduct of the best mistake ever. Stay with me, Hana. Be a Duchess with me, and we’ll raise our son together. I guess what I’m saying is…” Riley gets on one knee, reaches into her pocket and pulls out a diamond ring that threatens to blind the new Duchess, “Hana Lee, will you marry me?”

She pulls Riley up, locking lips with her. “Yes!” she proclaims, “a million times over yes. I will marry you, Riley Greaves, and we will be the most beautiful family of all time.”

They share another kiss, and Riley starts to, slowly, unbutton Hana’s shirt. “It’s long past time you were touched in a good way.”

Hana can’t agree more, letting Riley take off her clothes until she’s bare naked in front of her betrothed. Riley kisses her neck, softly pecking her skin. She bites her lip as Riley’s fingers caress her breasts and descend to her entrance, sliding against her wet folds. Suddendly, Riley grabs her butt and lifts her off the groud, causing her to yelp before she’s quickly, but gently dropped on the bed.

Riley undresses at the edge of the bed, casually tossing her luxurious clothing to the side. The sight of Riley naked makes her heat up inside, even more so once the Duchess is under the covers with her. They go inside each other, pumping their fingers in and out. For the first time in her life, she understands what the fuss is about, and why people do this so often. To touch and be touched by Riley is a beautiful feeling. Most women may want a man, but for Hana, a woman, specifically Riley, is the one she wants touching her.

“I love you,” she says to Riley after they finish together, “thank you for giving me that.”

“I love you too, Hana. And I figure it was long past time we expressed our love like that, especially since we won’t have as much time for that once the kid arrives.” Riley thinks to herself, “by the way, what’s his name?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Hana says, “but given his role in helping us get back together, I suggest we name him after Maxwell.”

“Maxwell Lee,” Riley says to herself, then turns back to Hana, “I like it, and I’m sure Mr. Beaumont will be pleased.”

They both laugh and cuddle under the sheets, talking about what life has in store for them and the kind of mothers they will be. Before she falls asleep, Hana looks at Riley, thankful for such a fantastic woman willing to share in his family and life. For a brief moment, she pities Neville, who will never know such joy, but pushes the thought away and celebrates the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
